The Ultimate Chase
by When-Plushies-Attack
Summary: Mikan Sakura. She was beautiful, witty, intelligent, and respectable. It was just a physical attraction, the ultimate chase, he wanted her. And everyone knows Natsume Hyuuga always gets what he wants...NxM...4 Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Chase **

**Disclaimer: I own Gakuen Alice, I also own Brad Pitt and Paris Hiltons dog. (Note the sarcasm and don't sue please, I don't own it!) **

_**Plushy**__: _Now, now I know what some of you are thinking. "Why the hell aren't you updating your other story instead of creating a new one?" The answer is, because this idea has been stuck in my head and I've already written the majority of this chapter and possibly the next one.

Anyway in this story I will try to hone my skills as a writer and hopefully produce satisfying chapters faster, now I will try to do this but I will be working more toward satisfying and higher quality chapters rather then faster updates because you should never rush a writer! But for the sake of the readers I will try, that being the keyword here, to update as soon a possible.

**Note: **All the characters will be a bit OOC because they are adults. Natsume will probably be the most OOC of all, just think of it as him coming out of his shell of silence and finally sharing his opinion.

_**Please Enjoy…and Review. **_

**Chapter 1, His and Her Circumstances **

"I don't need a man Hotaru, I need a job and a well paying one at that." Mikan Sakura, age 21, said. Her best friend, Hotaru Imai, also 21, begged to differ.

"Mikan, you haven't dated in years, its time you found someone. Take this time to relax, isn't that why you graduated from college a year early?" Hotaru asked while taking a sip of her tea, they were sitting in a local café near Mikan's apartment.

"Heck no, I graduated college early so I could get a head start on working to pay off my apartment debt, guess that's what I get for having a nice apartment though." And it was true, she did have a nice apartment in one of the nicer parts of Tokyo and it was expensive.

"So can you please just give me that job offer?" Mikan asked giving Hotaru the puppy face. Hotaru sighed, who had made her friend such a workaholic? Oh wait, she did. She looked into Mikans pleading warm, chocolaty, hazel eyes. She really did need this job…

"Fine here's the address, the interviews at 3:00 so don't be late." Hotaru warned, handing her the slip of information.

"Thanks Hotaru, I owe you one."

"Get a boyfriend."

"How about I pay for your drink and we call it even." Mikan said taking out a wad of cash and placing it on the table before glancing at her watch.

"Well I've got to run, say hi to Ruka for me!" Mikan said before waving and walking out the café doors.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ruka, I need a woman and a very _long_ vacation." Natsume Hyuuga, age 22, stated as he ran a hand through his messy, raven hair. His best friend, Ruka Nogi, also 22, rolled his eyes.

"Natsume you don't need a woman, you've had women, tons of them. What you need is a wife." Ruka responded taking a sip of his beer, as they were in a local bar. It was Natsume's turn to roll his eyes.

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people, considering how whipped you are." Natsume said evenly also taking a sip of his beer.

"At least I have a woman worthwhile." Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"You call Imai worthwhile?" Ruka glared at him.

"As a matter of fact I do. And, since were on the topic of Imai, she's set you up with a hard working employ." Natsume scoffed.

"Your point?"

"She's young, hot, and single."

"So your wife's trying to set us up?"

"To put it bluntly, yes. So your not interested?" Ruka questioned.

"I never said that."

"Thought so, but I'm warning you Natsume, she's not easy, far from it." Ruka said taking another sip of his beer as he waited for Natsume's reaction, Natsume just smirked.

"I always did like a chase."

"Well your in for a hell of one."

"I'll keep that in mind…" Natsume glanced down at his watch.

"Well my lunch breaks over, I better get going, don't want to be late for my date." Natsume said taking one last drink from his beer and gathering his stuff before heading towards the door.

"I'll see you around Ruka!" Natsume called giving a little wave over his shoulder.

"Yeah, see you." Ruka replied before shaking his head when Natsume was out of sight.

Natsume really didn't know what he was in for.

_3:00pm…_

Natsume Hyuuga sat bored in his office, awaiting this mysterious woman that he was set to have an interview with. To be perfectly honest he didn't need another worker, he had tons, and a waiting line after that. He was really only going to hire her for one thing, her looks and possibly personality. _Possibly._ Frankly he didn't seem to like any girls personality so that wasn't part of his standards. Now, most would think that this was a shallow way of looking at people but Natsume saw it as a way of life. He was a man, plain and simple, and what man wouldn't want an attractive woman? A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." he drawled, though on the inside his excitement was mounting. Then she stepped in, one slender leg at a time. She held her head high and was surrounded by an air of intelligence and class.

She had a heart-shaped face with wide, innocent looking hazel-brown eyes. Her form was slim and petite with a modest bust and soft curves. She looked around 5'6 and was the perfect height for his 6'0 ft. build. Her long golden brown hair reached her lower back. She wore a form fitting women's suit with strait legged pants, a rose-toned, silky tank top and of course the black suit jacket, she also sported a pair or shiny, black stilettos. Her skin glowed a healthy peach as she stood there professionally, waiting for him to address her.

Mikan watched as the man in front of her 's gaze travel down her form taking in every minor detail. His gaze made her quite nervous as she did not enjoy being ogled, even from the handsome specimen that was currently doing just that, so she set out to stop it.

"Ahem." that brought him out of his revere and he focused his attention back to her face. She nearly gasped as his flaming crimson eyes met hers heatedly. Averting her gaze, for fear of getting lost in the seductive red orbs, she began to speak.

"We really don't have much time so lets get back to business." she said taking a seat in one of the comfy leather chairs situated before his big wooden desk, staring at his chin rather then his eyes so she wouldn't loose focus.

"Yes, lets." he said, his deep voice distinctly masculine, enough to make a lesser girl blush. But Mikan Sakura was no lesser girl.

"Your name?" he asked, doing the basic curriculum of these interviews, she answered immediately.

"Mikan Sakura."

"Age?"

"21." he raised an eye brow at that.

"Aren't you supposed to be in college?" She didn't miss a beat.

"I graduated early, top of my class." Mikan stated, she wasn't bragging merely stating the facts. When it came to business she had not time for horse play.

"Your size?" he asked as if he was asking for someone to pass the salt at a dinner table. Mikan narrowed her eyes in response and lifted her gaze to meet his.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." she said coldly. He shrugged, nonchalant.

"Its for future references." he said.

"And what might those be, Mr. Hyuuga?" she questioned, he smirked and a strange glint came to his eyes.

"You tell me, Mikan. And its Natsume to you."

"Well its Ms. Sakura to you." Natsume raised an eyebrow at her and grinned inwardly. She was a feisty one.

"I don't believe you should be speaking to your boss that way, Mikan." Mikan growled.

"Its Sakura. And I'm not, since your not my boss."

"Yet." Natsume cut in, they had yet to break their gaze.

"Yet." she agreed before letting her gaze flit to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"Well, I believe this interview is over." she said referring to the time that had passed. Natsume looked over at the clock and found that, indeed, they were going over time.

"You will be notified immediately of your acceptance or rejection to the job." Natsume stated finishing professionally. Mikan nodded her head before heading to the exit, she stopped just as she was turning the knob.

"It was a pleasure meeting you…" she paused for a second before continuing.

"…_Mr. Hyuuga." _then she walked out the door leaving a very intrigued Natsume behind, hanging on her every word. She was beautiful witty, intelligent, and self respectable. And he wanted her.

And everyone knows Natsume Hyuuga always gets what he wants.

_**End Chapter **_

_**Plushy: **_So what did you think, is it an interesting plot? Do you want me to continue? I hope you do because I look forward to writing the Gakuen Alice characters as more matured adults, rather then the teenagers I usually write them as.

Remember what counts: quality not quantity!

_**Review and share your opinions, or just tell me you love me ;)**_

_**Ps. I already wrote half of the next chapter, so the faster you review and give me a reason to continue, the faster I start typing up the next chapter! Just a reminder! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ultimate Chase **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gakuen Alice Natsume would be cleaning my pool right now. **

_**Plushy: **_Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you like it! Sorry for my typo's and bad grammar, I'm still just a beginner to the magical world of writing!

Special thanks to Cutenatsumexmikan, who always reads and reviews my stories! People like you make me want to keep writing!

_**Please Enjoy…and Review**_

**Chapter 2, La Etoile Brillant**

After leaving Natsume Hyuuga's office Mikan's cool, business façade crumbled and an irritated scowl formed on her pretty face. Clenching her fists she stormed her way down the hall and to the elevator. She entered it positively fuming. Who did that…Hyuuga think he was!? So what if he had looks, was the president of a word-wide, successful company, and had a smile you could practically tan under?! That did NOT, with a capital N, change the fact that he was a perverse, pretty boy! What was Hotaru thinking setting up an interview with that lewd creep! She was now angrily mumbling to herself, not noticing the presence next to her.

This is exactly why when she was attempting to leave the elevator she failed, once again, to notice any presence creating a crash collision. He was the bigger one, meaning she was sent flying to the cold marble floor, which was where she was currently sprawled. Groaning in pain she attempted to get up when suddenly a warm hand gripped her upper arm and did the job for her.

"Are you alright miss?" A man with dark azure hair and deep indigo eyes said, he was about a head and neck taller then her, so she had to crane her neck to see his face.

"Yeah thanks." she replied dusting herself off and feeling completely and totally humiliated.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou." he said, sending her a killer smile that made her heart flutter. She smiled back making sure to use the sunny, but not over eager smile.

"Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you." Mikan extended her hand fully expecting the firm man-handshake men always gave her to show they were superior or something. Men and their egos…she inwardly shook her head, she'd never understand it. Unexpectedly he took her hand gently in his before lifting it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"The pleasure's all mine." Mikan felt her hand tingle where his lips had touched and her face heat up. She began to check him out in what she hoped was a discreet fashion. He was tall and lean with just enough muscle, he wore a traditional suit (a bit messily) but it looked almost casual on him, as if he was just wearing a T-shirt and some jeans. Judging by the way he had acted he was classified as the gentlemen type, AKA: Mikans type.

His cell phone rung and he quickly fished it out his pocket sending a swift glance to the caller ID. He gave her a polite smile.

"I've got to go but hopefully I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Umm, sorry about the whole elevator thing." she said, her blush coming back full blast.

"No problem." he gave a little nod before slipping on his cool, black, aviator sunglasses, answering his cell phone, and strutting away like a male model. Mikan couldn't help but watch him until he disappeared from her sight.

"That good looking huh?" someone, seemingly male, said from behind her. She responded with out thinking.

"Not just good looking, gorgeous." That's when realization hit, who was she talking to? Mikan whipped around to find her self face to face (or more like face to neck, why were all these guys so tall?) with Ruka, she sighed in relief.

"Oh, its just you Ruka." Ruka fake-pouted.

"Just me? Don't you think you should be a bit more excited?" she rolled her eye's at him and he grinned before continuing.

"So you interested in Andou?" she gave a cat like smile.

"Why? Are you, dare I say it, jealous?" he chuckled.

"Please, I feel sorry for the guy, after all you are a man-eater." she clutched her chest as if in pain.

"Me? A man-eater, you I'm wounded Ruka. Where could you have possibly gotten that theory?" Ruka looked at her a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes.

"I married your best friend didn't I?" she hit him playfully on the shoulder. It was an inside joke between the two of them. Ruka and Mikan had dated previously, but in the end Mikan decided she didn't have time for a relationship, meanwhile Ruka was already half in love with her best friend, so it worked out for the best, and Mikan had managed to keep her friendship with Ruka.

"Speaking of your best friend, she wants you to meet us and a guest for dinner at La Etoile Brillant." Mikan rolled her eyes at the sophisticated French name, Hotaru always was high-class.

"What time should I be there?"

"7:00pm." she nodded, they exchanged a few more words before heading off in different directions. Mikan walked out of the giant building labeled Hyuuga corp. and onto the street, looking up at the sky only to see and giant billboard with Natsume's smug looking face on it. It almost appeared to be _smirking_ at her, Mikan growled.

"Damn you, Natsume Hyuuga."

--

Around 5:00pm. Mikan started to get ready knowing two things about the restaurant already: Formal attire, big tips. Mikan sighed as she stepped out of her shower and began to dig through her closet. Though it was a hassle, it was nice to dress up every now and then. Ah, there it was, she picked up the dress and studied it for a while before nodding her approval. She turned to her mirror and make up counter. She started with the basic black eye liner and mascara, it was enough to make her hazel eyes sparkle.

She looked uneasily at the smoky eye shadow and decided against it, she didn't want to over do it to much. She then turned her gaze to the deep, blood red lip stick that was just daring her apply it. Ah, what the hell? A little flare couldn't hurt! She quickly curled the ends of her hair and put it up in an elegant twist, making sure the hair that fell out of the black clip would end at the base of her neck. She glanced at her digital alarm clock, 6:40pm. Not good.

Quickly slipping into the sexy, little, red number that was her dress she looked into the mirror and groaned. _It must have shrunk…_she thought miserably. The dress that had previously gone past her knees, was a bit below mid-thigh. It had a V cut to show the delicate swell of her breast and the one inch straps criss-crossed in the back ending in a neat bow on her lower back, the whole dress was a seductive deep red color. 6:50pm, no time to change she decided, slipping into a pair of black velvet pumps. She grabbed her matching velvet purse and ran out of the apartment, hurriedly waving down a taxi.

--

Hotaru stared at her watch, where was Mikan? Hopefully she wasn't working, the whole purpose of this dinner was to make a good impression on her _hopefully_ future boss, who was not a patient man. Hotaru looked toward Natsume who was currently sitting in the empty booth to the left side of her and Ruka's table. Just then she saw Natsume look up, his eyes lock on something and then darken with emotion.

--

Natsume was bored out of his mind, why did he come to this dinner? Oh yeah, he owed Ruka a favor. And who was this supposed guest that would be accompanying him for dinner?

The doors to the classy restaurant opened, answering all of his questions, because in walked Mikan Sakura and she looked _good._ Natsume couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she began to walk toward her friend Hotaru, who sat at one of the tables remotely near him. She was wearing a deep, red dress that fit her like a glove, showing off all of her curves nicely and also giving him a good view of her long legs. Her eyes looked dazzling under the dimmed lights and her lips looked full and luscious, her smile sultry.

He watched her walking to Hotaru, her smile becoming even brighter as she greeted her before her face turned grim and she pivoted her head, her eyes met his. He smirked.

--

Mikan walked into the restaurant trying desperately to ignore the lusty and jealous stares from those around her, keeping her head held high she scanned the place in search of her best friend. Once finding her she quickly walked over with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Hotaru." Hotaru didn't smile.

"Your late." Mikan sheepishly twiddled her thumbs.

"Sorry, I was getting ready, so where am I going to sit?" she asked, just now realizing that the table where Hotaru and Ruka were sitting was made specifically for two, and now that she thought about it where was this supposed guest?

"Over there, this dinner is for you after all, try to make a good impression on your future boss." Mikan froze, and grimly turned her head, hoping to the gods that she wasn't going to spend the evening with who she thought. Her eyes met swirling crimson ones. No! Not the Hyuuga, of all people why the Hyuuga? This just wasn't her day. Frowning she turned back to Hotaru.

"I don't want to spend dinner with that…that pervert!" Hotaru sighed.

"Do this for me Mikan? Please." Mikan furrowed her brows, Hotaru wouldn't normally do this, getting her a job she would, but setting up dinner with the guy? No, she wouldn't unless- Realization struck her like a bolt of lightening and her hazel eyes widened.

"Your trying to set us up!" Hotaru sighed again looking at her friend with pleading eyes.

"Mikan, please, for me?" Mikan narrowed her eyes at her friend, boring them into her Hotaru's violet ones. But gave up, she never could say no to her friend when she asked nicely.

"Fine, one dinner, but I'm NOT going to go out with him, and I'm not promising manners either and if you ever trying to set me up again…" Hotaru inwardly rolled her eyes, god Mikan could really dish it out. Finally Mikan had finished her list of threats while Hotaru tuned her out.

"…or I will feed it to your grandma, agreed?" Hotaru nodded, not even wanting to know the beginning of that sentence. Mikan straitened herself out, fixed her eye on the enemy-I mean her date- and strutted over to him, like she owned the place.

"Hyuuga." she said in cold acknowledgement, taking the seat across from him in the leather booth. Natsume smirked and did a tsk, tsk movement shaking his head as if disappointed.

"Now Mikan, how many times to I have to tell you? Call me Natsume." she glared.

"Call me Sakura." he let out a sigh of mock hurt.

"You wound me, aren't we friends?" she raised her eye brows in disbelief.

"We have only met once, Hyuuga."

"Twice." he corrected her. Natsume looked intensely at her.

"You look nice." Mikan rolled her eyes at him.

"That's very original of you." she said wryly, Natsume gave her a half-grin that almost took her breath away, not that she showed it.

"Fine, you look ravishing." he said, his voice dark with promise, it made Mikan inwardly shiver and she almost wished he had stuck with the nice comment. It also wasn't helping that the guy who was supposed to be her arch foe was looking quite "ravishing" himself. His usually out of control raven hair had been combed to the side so that it all stuck in one general direction, now this may seem silly, but it worked for him. His crimson eyes seemed to almost burn in the candle light. He wore nice, crisp black pants with a silky gray-silver, long sleeved, button up shirt and shiny, black, pointed toe shoes. He had at least three expensive looking rings on his right hand. And Mikan couldn't help but come to the reality of how rich he really was and how much she needed that job from him.

"You don't look bad yourself." she replied, not wanting to seem like a total snob.

"What's this? A compliment from the ice queen? What's next, are you going to tell me you wore that dress on purpose because you knew it was my favorite color and your trying to seduce me?" Mikans eyes widened and she nearly spit out the wine she was drinking.

"I did no such thing, I had no idea this was your favorite color!" Natsume smirked at her.

"_Right…"_ she frowned at him. The nerve of this guy!

"I'm completely serious." He looked away in a disbelieving manner.

"Don't worry, _I believe you." _he said in a way that made it clear he obviously did not believe her. She was seriously ready to strangle this guy but that would be to obvious, so instead she did the next best thing. Lifting her high heel clad foot under the table, she searched for his own foot before lifting it higher and slamming it down.

"OWWWWWWW!" he yelled, the whole restaurant looked at them. Mikan took this time to play the good guy. She reached over and put a hand on his shoulder and then said in a loud, clear yet concerned voice.

"I know having genitalherpesis tough but you'll get through this." instantly the crowd began to murmur. Some in disgust others in pity, some even in laughter. Hotaru smacked her forehead, she really hoped she didn't regret this.

--

A few glares, some hysterical laughing and more glares, later a nervous, looking waitress approached Natsume and Mikan's table, staring at Natsume like he was the plague itself, Mikan inwardly snickered at that.

"Umm, are you and your…" she trailed off not knowing how to refer to Mikan. Natsume intercepted before Mikan could.

"Wife." Mikan shot a glare at him to which he promptly ignored. The waitress nodded.

"Yes, well are you and your wife ready to order?" Natsume smirked at the irritated look on Mikans face.

"I'm ready, how about you, _love muffin_?" the urge to strangle him was coming back strong. She raised her foot under the table but this time Natsume saw it coming an expertly dodged it. She glared hard at him.

"I'll have the baby back ribs, and a potato with sour cream on the side." she said, closing her menu and handing it to the waitress.

"Are you sure you want all of that, _pookie _? Remember we talked about watching your figure?" Mikan looked out raged, was he saying she was fat?! Noticing her angered state he couldn't help but take advantage of it.

"She'll have the Asian salad, no croutons and no dressing." Before Mikan could argue he quickly ordered a huge plate of lobster, and soup on the side. The waitress walked away hurriedly not wanting to deal with the strange couple, before Mikan could say another word.

"What have you _done?!" _Mikan said, no one and I mean _no one_ kept Mikan from her food, she was seeing red. Natsume looked at her innocently.

"What's wrong _sugar cakes?_" She was about to start yelling at him before she caught Hotaru's warning look. She mentally battled, trying to calm herself. _He took your food away yell at him! The jerk deserves it! _the darker side of her conscious said. The lighter side cut in. _But you know he was just getting you back, you did say he had genital herpes to the general public, that was pretty mean…_But again the darker side cut in. _But he deserved that too, remember the thing about your size?_ And once more the lighter side spoke. _But you also stomped on his foot, your lucky he isn't making you buy him new shoes, since his probably has a heel imprint now._

The lighter side won.

--

Mikan watched as Natsume scarfed down the delicious sea food and then turned her gaze back to her dry lettuce, better known as her salad. She was inwardly crying, this was the one time she got a good meal instead of the usual take out and convenience store lunch and she had to waste it on this stupid salad, if it could even be called that! Natsume noticed her hungry gaze and did a little victory dance in his mind.

"What's wrong, _sugar dumpling? _Hungry?" she frowned at him, pouting unconsciously making her lips look even more tempting. Natsume subconsciously licked his own lips. She sighed in defeat, she was really hungry, the only thing she had, had that day was a breakfast bar and the tea she had with Hotaru. But then there was her pride…hunger won.

"Yes…could I please have some?" her eyes shinning in extreme hunger. Natsume was surprised by this, but then smirked, so the business shark had a weakness for food? Exactly how far could he use this to his advantage?

"Well, I suppose, but why don't you come sit next to me, that way you can reach the food easier?" the amusement in Natsume's expressive crimson orbs was obvious and Mikan could almost feel her pride take a physical blow. Begrudging she stood up and walked over to the other side of the painfully, small, only made for one person on each side, booth and took a seat; their legs brushed against each other and she tried to hold her blush at bay by thinking about the food.

"Here." she turned her head only to see a spoon of soup held out to her by none other then her arch foe. She was about to insult him telling him he had taken this way to far but her stomach grumbled loudly and she couldn't help but lean toward the spoon and enclose her lips around it taking in the delicious broth. She closed her eyes in bliss, completely ignoring Natsume's gaze that was also filled with hunger but of a different kind. She opened her eyes and glared at him, but of course eagerly took the next bite of food offered to her shrugging off Natsume's bemused expression.

She would get her revenge, that was for sure.

--

A ways away from them Hotaru and Ruka watched. Hotaru was mentally smacking herself at Mikan's antics. Ruka on the other hand was thoroughly amused by Natsume, who's reaction to Mikan was strange and amusing. He was obviously taken with the woman.

He switched his gaze to his wife, who he could tell was mentally beating herself up. He smiled.

"I think they're getting along beautifully." he said taking her hand from across the table. She sighed, glancing over at the two who were now feeding each other. Natsume willingly while Mikan looked a bit hesitant.

"I hope your right."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Plushy: **_Wow, this was actually pretty long if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoyed! And I hope you will continue to read! I must say that I only have a very, _very_ vague idea for the next chapter not to mention I have to update my other story so the next chapter may take a little time, or a lot of time depending on my mind.

**Announcement: I am officially working on an original novel, I have just gotten the plot together **_**maybe, hehehe…**_** So anyway I would appreciate it if you guys could maybe tell me some good names I could use in the story or offer a character. I could even put YOU in my story if you make yourself a character. So please PM me or review to help me! **

_**PS. Review. **_

_**PPS. I may post my original story on my live journal account, usernames **_**banzai(underscore)mango ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ultimate Chase**

**Disclaimer: I was walking down the street when someone said "Hey you own Gakuen Alice right?" that's when someone sued the pants off of him, right then and there, so obviously I don't own it. **

_**Plushy: **_Hey people, I hope you like this story so far, I'm still unsure of which path the plot might take and what awaits our hero's and heroine's but that makes it all the more exciting and intriguing, right? Hehe..Kinda feels like I'm reading my own story.

Also a special thanks to ih o w a l o n who review's all my stories and constantly supports me! Thanks very much!

_**Please enjoy…and review.**_

**Chapter 3, Undeniable Attraction**

"Mikan Sakura…" Natsume mumbled to himself staring at the small pocket-sized photo of a certain brunette that was paper clipped to a tan file along with other information. He lightly skimmed his fingers over the picture, laying back in his re-clinable, leather chair and pondering the issue of giving her a job. _Well she certainly passed all of my standards with flying colors. _he thought to himself, his lips quirking in amusement of the memory.

_Beautiful, young, a non annoying voice, not to mention witty and smart to boot. Not only that but she also passed every aspect needed to be hired for the actual job…there's only one problem, we don't need another employ. My first plan was to make her fall in love with me at the interview but that didn't go as planned…in fact she seemed to hate me even more then when she didn't even know me…_he contemplated sighing a little. _Well anyway, there are no positions open…unless. _Natsume smirked to himself his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Perfect."

--

Mikan slowed down as her apartment came into view, her chest heaving from its pervious exertion. As she neared her house she smiled, it was a great day for a morning jog, in fact she actually felt that this day might just be her day. Walking up to the white mail box that sat outside her apartment complex she opened up her compartment and grabbed the stack awaiting her. Throwing away the usual advertisements, penny savers, and stupid postcards she finally found one letter specifically addressed to her. She ripped it open curiously, all the while walking inside her apartment and shutting the door behind her. Intrigued she unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Ms. Mikan Sakura, _

_Congratulations! Hyuuga corp. is happy to say that you have passed all the requirements to qualify for the job and are herby hired as __Mr. Hyuuga's secretary._

Her face went from one of happiness, then surprise, then after contemplating this for a second, rage. She angrily threw down the letter, stomping on it and letting out a frustrated scream .

"I didn't apply for a secretary job! Damn it Hyuuga!!"

-- __

Meanwhile Natsume was one happy camper as he lazily flipped through the paper work on his desk a sly smirk gracing his lips. _I wonder if she got the letter yet…_ he thought absentmindedly, soon enough he heard heels clacking angrily, racing toward his office door accompanied by the screeching of the name Hyuuga. _I guess I'll take that as a yes…_ he inwardly chuckled. Soon the doors were thrown open and in came a angry yet pretty looking Mikan her jaw was set angrily and her teeth were clenched.

"Hyuuga, what the hell do you think you doing?" she ground out. He batted his eyes innocently.

"Whatever do you mean, Mikan?" she growled stomping over to him and slamming her letter of acceptance down on the middle of his desk. She furiously jabbed at the word "Mr. Hyuuga's secretary." that had been crossed out with a pen many times. Meeting his eyes in a intense gaze, they locked eyes and it felt as though a spark of electricity was sent from each, meeting in the middle and exploding with tension.

"I did not apply for this job." she said calmly but though her voice was calm it held and edge, an edge that held an unimaginable amount of threats behind it. Natsume didn't break but held his ground saying evenly.

"There were no other jobs available." she glared at him before turning on her heel.

"Well I wont do it." she made a move to storm out but his next words stopped her.

"It pays twice as much as the original." she froze, twice as much? For a measly secretary job? It was obvious he was making an acceptation for her, and though the offer was tempting…her pride wouldn't allow it.

"No, I'm not that desperate for money." she began walking.

"Three times the pay of the original." at this she stopped and bit her lip. Natsume smirked knowing he had her. It was obvious that he was only hiring her for his own hidden motives and for whatever attraction he felt towards her, she of course knew this, it wouldn't be fair or proper to accept the job. As if sensing her doubt Natsume quickly said.

"You could pay off your debt in no time." Mikan tried to escape his manipulation but she really was desperate for money, even if it meant that she was just getting hired because of his unexplainable attraction toward her. _Well they say if you have it use it…_ she reminded her self trying to shoulder some of the guilt. Quickly turning around she plastered a fake smile on to her face and stared into his eyes, hers burning with determination as if to say 'your on'.

"I accept." she said extending her hand for a handshake to seal the deal. He firmly took her hand smirking in triumph, his eyes clearly stating 'bring it'.

"I look forward to working with you, Mikan."

"Its Sakura."

The deal was done.

--

"HOTARUUUUU! Why??" Mikan practically sobbed into her friends leather couch, which she was currently sprawled across. Hotaru, sitting in a matching leather chair across from her, sighed and flipped the page of her auto magazine.

"Why?! If you had never set me up I wouldn't have met that jerk!!" Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Mikan, if I hadn't set you up you wouldn't have a job." she said smartly taking another sip of her tea. Mikan huffed and began to flail her legs.

"I know but its not fair!!" Hotaru sighed again and ignored her as she began to whine again. Mikan got like this sometimes, whenever she was feeling frustrated, jealous or another extreme she reverted back to what Hotaru liked to call "the idiot stage". After an hour, 3 magazines and 5 cups of tea later Mikan had finally calmed down and begun to think rationally. Laying on her back with an arm throw across her eyes she spoke.

"What do I do Hotaru?" Hotaru looked up, taking one last sip of her tea before setting down her magazine.

"What's there to do? You have a well paying job and can pay off your debt." she said shrugging. Mikan sighed in frustration.

"Its not that easy."

"Oh, and why not?" Mikan's lips formed a scowl.

"Well…because!" Hotaru crossed her legs fully ready to go into therapist mode.

"Because what?" Mikan huffed again.

"Because…what if he tries something?" Mikan who had just come up with a random reason silently agreed with herself, the man was a pervert, that much was proven.

"Sue him." Mikan took her arm from her eyes and turned to look at her obviously sue happy friend.

"But then I'd have no job." Hotaru seemed to contemplate this for a second.

"Then don't sue him." Mikan narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"But-" Hotaru interrupted before she could continue.

"Isn't the bigger issue on whether or not you enjoy his harassment?" Mikan looked like she had just been slapped.

"Are you saying I _enjoy _that perv's antics?!" Hotaru shook her head.

"Ok, lets start from a different approach." Hotaru began again, not wanting to upset her friend further.

"You do agree that Hyuuga is a good looking man?" Mikan slowly nodded.

"And you do agree that it is nice to get attention from a good looking, non-desperate man?" Mikan snorted.

"He is desperate." Hotaru sent her a warning look.

"Ok fine, YES I enjoy the attention." Hotaru nodded her approval and continued.

"So maybe you feel that Hyuuga's attention is flattering and you enjoy it?" Mikan scowled again but begrudgingly nodded yes.

"A LITTLE." Mikan said making a small space with her fingers to signify how much.

"So you admit that you are physically attracted to him and me setting you up was actually a good idea." Mikan crossed her arms over her chest looking pointedly at her friend.

"Ok, that is where I draw the line." Now it was Hotaru's turn to be frustrated.

"For God's sake you could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife." Mikan looked offended.

"Hey that is not true!" Mikan said, immediately realizing she was lying to herself. Hotaru must have noticed too because she looked at Mikan skeptically. Mikan, who had pulled herself up into a sitting position during their argument, flopped back down onto the couch sighing again and sorting through her thoughts. Ok, so maybe when she glared at him she was also checking him out, it was a gift of hers to be able to multitask, not her problem that her eyes wandered without permission! And so maybe she enjoyed their witty arguments because he was the only one (besides Hotaru) that could keep on par with her, and so maybe on more then one occasion she enjoyed the way his eyes hungrily roamed her body. OK FINE!

"So I'm attracted to him physically! Are you happy now?" Mikan exclaimed finally fed up with lying to herself and at the same time reassuring herself that it was only physical attraction and nothing more. Hotaru allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"Quite." taking in a deep breath Mikan looked to her best friend for wisdom.

"So what do I do about it?" Hotaru smirked back at her friends question.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Mikan raised her eyebrows missing what her friend was trying to tell her. Hotaru's smirk grew and a mischievous gleam formed in her eyes.

"Seduce him."

_**End Chapter**_

_**Plushy: **_Hmmm, so how did you like it? I'm am now seriously doubting if I have the expertise to continue this story along with my other one. But I will try, since I am enjoying the fact that then being adults gives more possibilities. I also don't think this story will make it as far as going to the M section but I am wondering if I should try my hand at a lemon.

Anyway review and tell me your opinions please!

_**PS. My Original Story didn't go as planned so it probably wont happen for a while. Also I have an ingenious story for our Gakuen Alice characters! But it probably wont be posted for a while. I'm planning on making it a 3 part series and epic tale, it will also be a fantasy type with lots of drama and romance…I hope. I hope you look forward to it, that is if I decide to finish it and post it…Well we'll see how it goes. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ultimate Chase **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gakuen Alice do you think I would have this bad of grammar? **

_**Plushy: **_Hey people, whats up? I am sad to say that I'm getting some severe cases of writers block but don't fear, its only for my story One of Them so far, so lets hope it doesn't spread. If you have any ideas of how I should start the next chapter of One of Them (If your reading it) please PM me it would help a lot!

_**Please enjoy…and review **_

**Chapter 4, Glasses are sexy **

**Tactics for seducing Natsume Hyuuga ****: **

1.) _Wear shorter shirts and see through tops. _

2.) _Sway hips while walking…possibly do a little bump and grind…?_

3.) _Sit on his desk while flashing a bit of your panties…! (Side note: Hell no! Not going to happen!) _

4.) _Swallow a whole ice cream in front of him…(Side note: Hit Koko later for suggesting it) _

5.) _Wear garters to work…ARGH! FORGET IT! _

Mikan let out a small scream of frustration before crumpling up the paper she had previously been using to write out her list of seducing tactics.

"I cant do this, no, I wont do this!" Mikan said collapsing on her couch and staring blankly at her TV that was currently on the ESPN channel where foot ball player could be seen running up and down a green field. Kokoro or Koko as he was more often called just sighed before switching the TV off.

"Why not?" He asked, he had spiky brown hair and light brown eyes, his smile was constant but his eyes were what really told you his emotions. He had been Mikans friend since middle school and she could tell him practically anything.

"Because, he's an asshole." she said frowning and absent mindedly twirling a piece of hair around her finger. Koko just rolled his eyes.

"He's not _that bad_. He's actually a good guy once you get to know him." Koko said sitting in a chair to the right of where she was situated on the couch.

"Yes, he is _that bad_, and how do all of you know him? First Ruka then you, what, are you starting a trend?" Koko ignored his friend obvious sarcasm.

"Yes actually, Yuu knows him to." Mikan eyes widened.

"What?! When did all of this happen?"

"When you were in your junior year in high school with Hotaru, me, Yuu and Ruka were in our senior year and that's where we met Natsume but he was already gone by the time you could have met him." Mikan seemed to ponder this for a moment while Koko continued to talk.

"Its surprising you didn't know who he was, after all, _all_ the girls were after him." Mikans brow scrunched in confusion.

"Why?" Koko gaped at her.

"Are you blind woman?!" Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know he's physically attractive but why would a girl actually want to go out with him, he's and total ass." Koko shrugged.

"Women find his cool demeanor and enigmatic ways attractive I suppose." Mikan thought about this for a while.

"Well it drives me insane." Koko raised a brow at this.

"Oh? Then why are you trying to seduce him?" Mikan flushed red at this, he had a point.

"I…I'm not, I already said I wouldn't or…more like I cant now that I think about it." Koko flipped the TV on and trained his eyes on the screen but still asked.

"Why?"

"Well he's my boss." Koko spit out the coke he had been drinking.

"He's your boss?! Are you crazy, having a relationship is illegal!" Mikan huffed and stood up walking to her kitchen.

"I know, which is exactly why I don't have a relationship with him." Mikan said taking out some apple juice from the fridge.

"Whatever, just don't get caught." Mikan glared at him.

"We are not in a relationship!" Koko nodded his head though he wasn't really paying attention.

"Why are you here anyway?" Mikan asked pouring herself a glass and sitting on the couch again.

"Anna kicked me out." Mikan sighed as if it was old news, which it was. Anna was Koko's long time girlfriend and they had moved in together, they got into fights frequently but seriously loved each other so no one was really concerned about whether or not they fought, their loyalty to each other was obvious.

"Again? What did you do this time?" Koko shrugged meaning he had no idea. Mikan took this as saying he didn't want to talk about it or he seriously didn't know.

"So you need a place to crash?" Koko nodded.

"Fine you can stay here, but I swear if you don't make up with her soon I'm kicking you out myself." he smiled at her gratefully.

"Hey, you know you love having me around. I give great advice." Mikan got up again scoffing a little.

"Yeah, I'm sure that ice cream tip will get me far." Mikan said before heading up stairs, but before she made it to the top she heard him shout.

"It might just get you a boyfriend." Mikan shook her head, what was with her friends wanting her to get into a relationship? Oh right, they wanted her to be happy, but she was already happy…wasn't she ? She walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed, taking the crumpled list of seducing tactics from her pocket and staring at it before throwing it over the side of her bed.

"Impossible."

--

Mikan sighed as she dressed for work, she had chosen carefully trying to stay true to her word about not seducing Natsume. She picked a silk, emerald green button up shirt with a black pencil skirt that ended above her knees. She put her hair into a messy bun and even went so far as to buy fake black rectangular glasses to wear just to make herself look bad, after all she looked horrible in glasses. As she walked down stairs to make herself a cup of coffee she saw Koko had already made some; he handed her a cup.

"Thanks." she said taking a sip as he studied her for a moment.

"Wow, fake glasses huh? You really are trying to be unattractive." Mikan frowned.

"Glasses are not unattractive. I'm just trying to look…professional." Koko gave her a knowing grin.

"_Right._" She turned away from him and started to don some black heels.

"Shut up." Giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek she grabbed her car keys and headed toward the door.

"Thanks for the coffee, and remember that you and Anna getting in a fight is not an excuse to avoid work." She heard Koko mumble something before she finally stepped out of her apartment building and walked over to her car.

--

Mikan was speeding (literally) through the streets. She couldn't believe all of the traffic! When she had finally made it into the clear she had, to put it lightly, put the pedal to the metal. She made a sharp turn into the office buildings parking lot where she was about to pull into a spot when someone walked right where she was going to park.

"Shit!" she yelled slamming her foot down onto the break and stopping just before running the person over. Hurriedly parking in the spot that might have just been the persons grave she jumped out of her car and ran over to him.

"Oh my god, I am SO sorry, please don't sue me!" she said helping him up only to realize it was Tsubasa Andou. Oh crap.

"Mikan?" Double crap, he remembered her. She blushed and began apologizing profusely. He just stared at her with his alluring indigo eyes before chuckling.

"Your so cute." that shut her up. Tilting her head to the side, she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Pardon? I almost run you over and you compliment me?" he grinned before brushing himself off a bit.

"A life or death experience is good for a person every once in a while." he said lightly as they began to walk into the office building together.

"I am seriously really sorry, I mean I-" he cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. She sucked in a deep breath as he stared intently into her eyes.

"How about we go on a date and call it even." not finding any words or complaints within her mind she nodded. He smiled that dazzling smile that could light the whole block before exchanging numbers with her and walking down a hall to his office. Mikan literally floated all the way up to Natsume's office, when she entered he gave her a weird look.

"What are you so happy about?" she immediately came out of her daze snapping,.

"Not you!" Natsume put up his hands.

"Whoa, relax and I want a cup of coffee." Mikan raised an eye brow at him.

"And why are you telling me?" Natsume smirked.

"Well, you are my secretary aren't you?" Mikans eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she let out a string of curses. And stomped out the door, Natsume snickered.

This was going to be fun.

--

"Why do _I _have to get him some damn coffee?!" _Because you work for him. _She inwardly answered herself then sighed. Why did she do this to herself? Grabbing a mug of coffee, she walked out of the small kitchen area and down the hall to the office of the devil -whoops, her boss-.

Stalking in she slammed the mug down on his desk.

"Here you go Hyuuga." he didn't even bat a lash at the malice in her voice, but simply replied with a blunt.

"Its Natsume." she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, _Natsume." _saying his name as if it was a cuss word, he chuckled amusedly before looking up into her eyes, she tried really, _really _hard not to notice how sexy his gaze was.

"On second thought call me Natsume-sama." Mikan scowled.

"Now your pushing it." he shrugged. She looked around.

"So…where's my office or cubicle or whatever?" she asked still scanning the place for it. He smiled at her, an eerie smile that meant trouble, or at least trouble for her.

"Right there." he said pointing to a chair situated on the opposite side of his desk, meaning they would be sitting face to face, eye to eye, mouth to mout- Oh hell no!

"No way." she said tightly her lips pursed together. He just shrugged but the evil glint lingered in his eyes.

"You could always sit there." he said pointing to the floor in the corner of the room. Sighing resigned, she hesitantly took a seat opposite of him trying to keep what dignity she had left. She grabbed the stack of paper work in front of her trying extremely hard no to notice the guy in front of her that practically had a **sex me up** sign glowing above him. She could hear his breathing and smell his expensive cologne with a mix of spice. Sometimes his hand would gently brush her hand or their eyes would meet in an intense gaze, gods it was driving her insane! She was staring intently at some files when she suddenly noticed the stillness in the room, looking up from the paper she saw Natsume's fiery crimson eyes taking her in as if she was a delicious cake, she gulped nervously before asking as offhandedly as she could.

"What's wrong?" Curse her voice for trembling!

"Nothing…much, just that-" he said his eyes still tracing her form as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat under his scrutiny.

"-you look sexy with glasses." he finished licking his lips.

Then she knew, somewhere up in heaven god was laughing at her expense.

_**End Chapter **_

_**Plushy: **_So how was it? I personally wasn't that satisfied at the beginning but I think it got better towards the end. So far there's no real plot development yet, but you know me, I have a couple of default chapters first before the real story starts unfolding. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence of updates on One of Them.

I also put out a prologue for one of my future stories since I don't plan to really start getting into it until I finish one of my other stories because I might overload myself.

Anyways, be a doll and review…please?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ultimate Chase **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, sheesh! Stupid sue happy people…**

_**Plushy: **_Please forgive my bad punctuation! I know that I don't exactly use the apostrophes right (I'm to lazy to do all of the possessives and I'm sure you all can figure it out) and all the other junk (periods, comma's, semi-colons…) but I try at least for the last three!

I would get a Beta but…-blushes and looks at the ground in shame- I don't know how…

**Natsume**- (suddenly appearing out of no where) How long have you been on fan fiction, hag, shouldn't you know how to get a Beta by now?

**Plushy**- Wahhh! (Crying, runs away with Hitsugaya plushy and locks herself in a closet with her computer typing up the next chapter)

**Plushy**- (Yelling from inside closet) Just for saying that your not getting any from Mikan in this chapter!

**Natsume**- (Blushing and coughing awkwardly before mumbling) I don't want any…

**Koko**- (Also appearing out of no where and reading Natsume's mind before smiling slyly) _Right…_

**Plushy**- (Hugging Hitsugaya plushy to her chest protectively) On to the story!

_**Please enjoy…and Review :) **_

**Chapter 5, Second Opinions**

_Oh the nerve of that man! _Mikan thought huffing as she stomped her way through the parking lot. She paused for a moment trying to regain her composure before the memory came flooding back making her cheeks flush in anger all over again.

_He…he! How dare he! Argh! _

Wondering why Mikan's so upset?

Lets see shall we?

**Flash Back**

"_Natsume-" she had begrudgingly started calling him that since her was sadly her boss. "- here's the paper for…" she trailed off as she turned around finding him entirely to close. She nervously staggered back a couple steps trying to regain her personal space. _

"_W-what is it?" she questioned drawing a deep breath. He took a step forward cautiously as not to scare her away; she couldn't help but be a bit frightened by the predator glint in his dangerously alluring crimson eyes. _

"_I have a…" he hesitated. "favor to ask." the sentence was spoken carefully as he took another step forward, she took and involuntary step back, her instincts overriding pride at the moment. _

"_What type of favor?" she asked skeptically as she stared at his intimidating figure. He towered over her at 6'0 an intimidating height to her smaller 5'6 , he had a good couple of inches on her and frankly, he was creeping her out with his advances. _

"_Nothing much, just accompany me to a casual business party." she narrowed her eyes and glared at him, ha! Casual! Business parties were __**never **__casual. _

"_No." she said. He smirked and she scowled in response, why was he smirking? Hadn't he heard her answer? _

"_Oh really?" he said slyly taking another step forward causing her to step back, her back met the wall. Her eyes widened at the sudden impact and she turned her gaze back to Natsume whose smirk said it all: I've got you right where I want you. _

"_Yes, really." she answered mustering the most vicious glower she could manage at the moment as he drew closer and closer unfazed. When he was so close that only inches separated them he slammed a hand onto the wall next to her head, she flinched. His other hand slowly trailed upward to idly play with a lock of her hair. Slowly he lowered his lips to her ear, hot breath fanning along the outer shell and the side of her neck. _

"_I don't think so." his husky voice was enough to enchant a lesser woman but if it had any affect on Mikan she didn't let on. _

"_Oh really?" she mocked, he just grinned wolfishly. _

"_Yes, really ." he replied, not noting that he was curling her hair around his finger, after toying with the strand for a moment more, he carefully tucked it behind her ear- an intimate gesture, neither noticed. _

"_Why?" he just crossed his arms over his chest in a superior manner._

"_Because I said so." he replied haughtily. She rolled her eyes at his childish antics before shoving him away and making a move to walk to the door; his next words stopped her. _

"_Because I'm your boss." she froze before sighing in defeat and turning to face him once more. _

"_When's this party __**Hyuuga-sama**__?" the sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable. _

"_Saturday, formal attire, I'll pick you up at 8:00." he deadpanned, way to be blunt Natsume. She studied him before asking. _

"_Well, don't you want to know where my house is?" his face turned smug once more._

"_Oh don't worry, I already know." she turned red as he winked at her before briskly turning around and, without further ado, storming out of his office. _

_That…that stalker! _

**End Flash Back **

What was his problem! Making her go to a stupid, not to mention undoubtedly, _boring_ party with him. Did he need to monopolize her time even outside work? Sighing she got into her car and started to drive toward Hotaru and Ruka's house, she seriously needed a second opinion.

--

Pulling up to the two story house she spotted Hotaru up in her study, just as she was about to get out her car she saw a shirtless Ruka come up behind Hotaru and kiss the nape of her neck. Hotaru turned her amethyst eyes toward him, they seemed to talk for a second, then a moment of staring at into each others eyes before they furiously started kissing. Mikan made a gagging sound before pulling out of the drive way- practically running over their mail box- and speeding away.

There goes her second opinion.

--

Mikan couldn't help but grin as she changed into yet another one the formal gowns she owned. After racing away from Hotaru's house, afraid that if she stayed any longer she'd get a show that would make her go blind, she returned to her apartment to find the lovable Koko eating all of _her_ Ben and Jerry ice cream while watching a re-run of Rush Hour 3. She was about to give up on getting any sort of opinion on what she should wear to the stupid business occasion when a ray of light seemed to beam on Koko, telling her the answer to her problem was sitting in broad day light in her living room.

She had found her second opinion.

--

Koko shifted uncomfortably on Mikan's queen size bed, how long had it been? Hours? Possibly days? Was no compliment good enough to satiate her need for a second opinion on dresses that were beginning to all look the same to him? Did she care that all the colors were starting to blend; that his 20/20 vision was inevitably failing?

As she walked out in a long emerald green gown with a slit up the side and a criss crossing ribbon tying the back together Koko had to wonder if the torture would ever end.

"Well?" she questioned, doing a spin to make sure he got a good look. Not like it mattered he could barely tell the difference between this green one and the purple one she had tried on last, he knew that if this kept up he was a goner.

"Great." he said stretching his mouth to curl in a fake smile that turned out to look like a grimace; she pouted at him.

"Your lying." Koko's eyes widened in alarm, if she didn't pick this one he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to last.

"No, no really it looks great on you!" he shouted desperately.

"I'll try on one more and then you can watch sports again." he mentally prayed she meant it this time, the theme to ESPN net work was ringing from down stairs teasingly. This time when she came out Koko's mouth fell to the floor, and suddenly he was thinking that all this torture had been worth it. The gown was a deep shimmering indigo with a translucent layer of sparkly fabric flowing over indigo silk and catching the light at every turn. It was a baby doll style dress the flowed effortlessly around her body like a dream but hugged each individual curve when she moved- a teasing caress. The dress ended inches above the knees showing sexy, slender legs off to the world, with four inch clear stilettos and a tear shaped necklace made from lapis lazuli she was flawless.

"So, what do you think?" Koko could only close his mouth and nod many times. She laughed at her friends unintelligent answer, but knew that this time his words, or more like actions, were genuine.

"Okay you're free to go." she said before walking back toward her vanity and staring at herself. She smirked.

She couldn't wait to see Natsume's face after he saw her in this little number, she'd wipe off that cocky smirk before you could say man eater.

--

Natsume smirked. He couldn't wait to see Mikan's face when she saw him looking as stud-like as he did, her jaw would hit the floor before you could say lady killer. With every confidence as to what her reaction would be he dismounted his slick black motor cycle (he thought she could use a bit more action then the normal car drive) and walked up to her door ringing the door bell once. His anticipation mounted as he heard her light foot steps clacking down the stairs, once again he thought about how her expression would be once she saw him, he had to admit he looked -even more dashing then usual- and that was saying something. He wore the classic tux with his own twist. He had on a fire red wife beater (man tank- y'know the sexy ones?) with elegant black designs running up the side, a silky gray tie hung loosely around his neck giving him a sexy yet sophisticated vibe. The tux's coat he wore was classic but there were light gray vertical stripes running down it, his pants were of course the usual black slacks and he wore expensive, suave black shoes. His hair was combed back and spiked in the back, one lock of his bangs fell into his dazzling face.

When she finally opened the door they had similar reactions, Mikan openly gawked at him while Natsume started stuttering something under his breath (Sounding much like profanities and naughty thoughts that will not be mentioned because, lets face it, this fic is only rated T.), his eyes wide. When he finally gained his composure back he coughed awkwardly before getting his debonair aura back.

"You look stunning." he offered, his eyes openly roaming her body which was looking damn fine. She blushed prettily and you could see that she was trying to fight off her attraction towards him; trying to stop the emotions that were inevitable. Grinning devilishly at her obvious inner turmoil he leaned down and ran one smooth finger from her temple to her chin before directing it up, making her look into his endless eyes, her own hazel ones glittering.

"Aw, common now." he said before dropping his voice to a deep, low, husky whisper, fanning her face with the intoxicating smell of his minty breath. "…_don't be shy._" She shuddered as his warm breath caressed her ear but quickly mentally smacked herself. _Get together Sakura! Don't fall for this…this act! _she thought desperately. She didn't want to be just another one of his girls, she didn't _want _to be part of the majority but more then that she didn't want to fall in love with him and get her heart broken as so many before her had. He didn't love her, he probably didn't even like her, she was probably just a conquest of some sort, a bet he lost. She never wanted to be with that sort of man…she wouldn't let her self fall in love, she'd never let herself fall, even if Natsume was gently nudging her towards the cliffs edge. Taking a deep breath she slowly started to control her blush concentrating until it slowly melted off her face, receding for another day. Grabbing his hand, that was sensually playing with the small hairs on the nape of her neck, she pulled him toward his vehicle.

"Common, lets just g-" she stopped and her breath caught, in front of her was the sexiest motorcycle she had ever laid eyes on; sleek and black, built for one yet with enough space for two, classy leather seats, what more could you want? She slowly ran her hand over the seat before looking at Natsume with a childish wonder in her eyes.

"Where did you get this?" she breathed, he smirked.

"A friend made it custom for me, nice isn't it?" Mikan nodded.

"Nice? Its more then that- its amazing." she said letting her hand fall back to her side as Natsume mounted the bike. He patted the back seat-which actually happened to be the front seat just a little longer then usual leaving her little personal space- signifying for her to sit. Mikans eyes widened a little as she was brought away from her covet thoughts and back to the issue at hand, the blush that had died down came back like a wild fire.

"You have to be joking, can't I just follow you in my Toyota?" She asked eyeing the small space that the motorcycle offered before fishing her keys out of a small silver clutch. Natsume raised an eyebrow at her semi-old silver Toyota.

"You want to arrive to one of the most important business parties of the year- your debut, in _that_." He said nodding in the direction of her car that looked like scrap metal next to his sweet ride. He studied her worried expression before mentally patting himself on the back, he almost had her if her expression was any indication, no doubt thinking about how embarrassing it would be to park that old hunk of metal next to a new, hot Lamborghini…just a little more and…

"Plus don't you want to ride this baby-" he said patting the side of his motorcycle. "-at least once." Mikan bit her lip and stared at the motor cycle with unadulterated want before hesitantly nodding. _Got her. _The thought flowed through his mind along with a slight jealousy at the look of want his vehicle had received and he had not received.Nnot that he'd ever admit he was jealous, after all how could _the_ Natsume Hyuuga be jealous of an inanimate object- it just didn't happen. Gingerly she settled herself onto the motorcycle, hesitantly wrapping her arms around his torso. He silently relished in the body contact, after all, he was a grown, young man that had never before gone a day without a woman (until Mikan became his next target that is) he had needs. He silently placed a helmet on her, smiling at how it was a bit too big, but that was okay, he was a good driver. Putting on some fingerless gloves and his own helmet he revved the engine and drove off: fast. He smirked at the way her hands fisted in his jacket and pressed her closer to him. When they finally arrived at the party he skidded and, doing a little Tokyo Drift, came to a halt side ways. Everyone turned to look at them.

To say they had made an impressive entrance would be an understatement; they had stole the whole crowds attention. Natsume got off first stretching out his hand to Mikan who took it blushing, all the attention she was getting was really embarrassing her, not to mention Natsume looked really sexy in his motorcycle gear. She lifted the helmet from her head and Natsume did the same, she instantly noticed all the women that were still loitering in the parking lot glaring at her, I mean she had (or as it seemed) bagged the ever famous, irresistible, untouchable Natsume Hyuuga.

She could already tell it was going to be a long night, and she could also tell she was going to need a _lot_ of alcohol.

_**End Chapter **_

**Natsume**- ( A fire ball dangerously aimed at Hitsugaya plushy, threatening author) I better be getting some from Mikan next chapter or your plushy is going to get some of my fire! Understand?!

**Plushy**- ( Crying overly dramatically while reaching a helpless hand out to the innocent plushy) But -sniffle- the fan fiction's only rated T!!

**Natsume**- (About to drop plushy into the bon fire below) Then say Goodbye!

**Plushy**- NOOOO!

**Hotaru**- (Randomly appearing and grabbing plushy- ultimately saving it) …

**Plushy**- ( With fat tears welling in her eyes) Ohhh! Hotaru my savior thank you SO much! (Reaches toward plushy that seems to be surrounded by sparkles and flowers that are blooming in the background)

**Hotaru**- (Yanks plushy out of her reach just before she can grab it while saying unemotionally) Who said I saved it for you, I'm going to sell this on Ebay. (Hops on duck scooter)

**Plushy**- (Running after her desperately) NOOOOOO! Hitsugaya-taicho!

**TBC…**

_**Plushy: **_Don't you just love hilarious (maybe their only funny to me -sweat drop-) side stories? I do, maybe its because I don't have a life…XD If you enjoyed the side story…please tell me…I might even include you, if you want J

Anyway, thanks sincerely for all the reviews I never imagined that my stories would ever be this popular, hell I thought that getting a 100 reviews was only a dream! But thanks to all of you I have become a more confident and better writer, you're my inspiration!

**Questions Answered (I hope…): **I got a few questions and keep getting questions about the last chapters reference to ice cream and seducing, all I'm going to say that if you don't get it, don't ask. I've ruined many innocent minds in my life time (which hasn't even been that long XD) and I don't need to ruin more!

**Announcement: **_Nothing really that important…I just wanted to say that for those who read the prologue of What Jealousy Demands it will not be updated for probably a month or something, it depends. I really want to at least finish one of my other stories before I'm obligated to update W.J.D on a regular basis, not to mention I have decided to do a new story for Prince of Tennis because I abandoned my old fic and feel guilty/motivated to write a new story for it! _

_**PS. I really have no idea if this story will go to the M section, at first I said that to ward off the innocent and faint hearted but my mind grows naughtier everyday so who knows what I'll do; my "touchy feely" scenes with Natsume and Mikan are getting more detailed and are jam-packed with sexual tension, have you noticed? Or am I just hallucinating? **_

_**PPS. Please leave a review, because my Hitsugaya Plushy- Yes, I actually own one, and no I'm not over it -say's so! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ultimate Chase **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice T.T**

_**Plushy: **_Hope you will like this chapter; more development in Natsume and Mikan's relationship!

**Outtake! **

**Plushy**: Ok, today we have 2 special guests that have requested permission to meet the characters backstage, Please welcome Miyu and story lover! (Glances at Natsume who has yet to do anything.)

**Plushy**: (Indiscreetly whispering) Natsume! Greet the guests!

**Natsume**: (Uninterestedly looking up from a manga.) Have Ruka do it, I'm busy. (Goes back to sleeping)

**Plushy**: (Temper rising.) That's it! You're not getting any in this chapter either! Forget it! (Storms away)

**Miyu**: (Looking in direction that Plushy just went) Is she gonna be okay?

**Story** **lover**: I have no idea. (Shrugging)

**Ruka**: (Using irresistible princely charm) Hello ladies. (Takes both of their hands and kisses them)

**Miyu** and story lover: (Swoon while completely forgetting Plushy.)

**Ruka**: (Puts an arm around both their waists and walks away with them flirting alternately while Miyu and Story lover giggle.)

Meanwhile in some remote closet with her laptop…

**Plushy**: (Sniffling and crying pathetically while typing up the next chapter.) Doesn't anybody LOVE ME ANYMORE! WAHHH!

_**Please Enjoy…and Review. **_

**Chapter 6, The Point Of No Return**

Mikan was _pretty _sure she was drunk. A gurgled and dazed giggle escaped from her mouth and she couldn't stop the warm feeling that spread throughout her body. Okay, so now she was positive she was drunk, though it seemed an inevitable choice in a party this dull. Mikan's glazed, brown eyes scanned the crowd for anything that could entertain her, which shouldn't have been hard considering her drunken stupor. Finally her eyes landed upon a young, rich man that was headed her way; his hair was a soft ginger red and his eyes gleamed violet in the overhead lights. The man looked absolutely stunning in his Armani suit. As he approached her she couldn't help the blush and giggle that escaped her, though she was pretty sure it was only because she was drunk, he looked pleased though and a confident smile found its way to his lips. When he finally reached the small table she was sitting at he flashed her a gallant smile before bowing low at the waist, she giggled at him again. Who did this guy think he was, a prince?

"I am Reo Mouri, and you are miss?" he asked in an attractive voice that spoke volumes about how gentlemanly he acted. Now if Mikan wasn't drunk silly she would have already have told the guy to buzz off, but since that wasn't the case she blushed and smiled.

"Mikan Sakura." she responded. He took her hand gently in his and brushed his lips over her knuckles all the while staring deeply into her eyes.

"Would you care to dance with me, Ms. Sakura?" Her response was to stand, albeit clumsily, he wrapped an arm around her waist while leading her to the dance floor. And they danced she had to admit that despite his embarrassing prince routine he was actually a great dancer. Mikan felt so light on her feet and she just couldn't stop the giggles that escaped her once in a while. She barely even registered the fact that his hand had fell from her waist to rest on her hips, and the fact that they were slowly moving lower. She didn't notice the pair of crimson eyes that stared at her back with such intensity the onlookers around her thought she would melt.

As Reo's hand finally met its destination Mikan's eyes widened in surprise and she looked up at him fully ready to tell him off but suddenly his hands were off her and Reo fell to the ground, a black eye already starting to form.

She turned and saw Natsume one hand gripping her shoulder the other clenched and drawn back ready to punch Reo again, his eyes were shining with rage.

"You damn bastard, how dare you put your hands on her." his voice was calm but in a lethal way that had shivers of fear traveling down Mikan's back.

"Natsume…?" Mikan questioned, even drunk she would recognize his voice anywhere—as deep and dark as night and as rough, cold and unmoving as a glacier; his only reply was to grasp her wrist and drag her through the dancing couples and into a secluded hallway.

"Natsume, stop, you're hurting me…" she said trying to pull away from his iron grip, when she finally got her wrist free a sudden force slammed her back into the wall. Her eyes closed as her body braced for the impact, and when she opened her eyes she found herself staring up at Natsume who had a medley of emotions playing on his face. Mikan's eyes softened, he looked so torn and distressed, and she reached out to him.

"Natsume?" It was too much for him, her acting all cute and innocent, he wanted her too much; he grabbed the wrist of the hand outstretched to him and pushed it into the wall above her head holding her captive.

"Na-?!"she cut off by warm unrelenting lips against her own. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull away; the feeling was as unwelcome as it was delicious. She pushed against his chest but that just made him push closer; it made him want her more. They parted for breath and Mikan made a move to slap him with her free hand, he grabbed it and pinned it above her next to its twin.

"No…stop-" but it was too late, his lips crashed down on hers once more, the more he kissed the weaker she could feel her knees growing. Her head was swimming, whether from the alcohol or from his kiss she couldn't tell anymore. His grip on her wrists loosened and he moved an arm to brace himself against the wall, caging her in further. She put her hands on his chest ready to push him away but instead found them fisting in his shirt, one going up to tangle harshly in his hair and pull him closer, forcing his mouth more frantically on hers.

Her heart was pounding, she couldn't breathe-- no she didn't _want _to breathe, his mouth felt good, he tasted good and she knew she wasn't going to stop. Her legs buckled and she slid to the floor a panting, blushing mess. Natsume leaned heavily against the wall breathing hard, looking as if he had just run a marathon; slowly he looked at her, his eyes smoldering with a hungry desire, her eyes were half lidded and dazed.

"Natsume…" she called in a breathy voice, her vision was beginning to go black at the edges creating two tunnels of vision.

"_Natsume…_" the last thing she saw were his eyes burning in the overwhelming darkness.

--

_He was everywhere, his lips caressed hers with passion that made her melt, her hands moved to tangle in his hair and she could resist him no longer. She didn't want to resist him, she was lost and he was everywhere, filling all of her senses. All she could see were his eyes. _

_His ruby red eyes. _

Slowly Mikan awoke a painful pounding in her head. _W-what happened?_ She thought as her blurry vision started to stabilize. There was a figure above her, a man with messy hair, he was leaning in…

"Koko?" she confirmed, he grinned at her.

"Morning sunshine." he said holding out a glass of water to her. She sat up slowly and winced as sunlight filled her overly sensitive vision.

"Ugh, what happened last night?" she asked, taking the water he offered gratefully.

"Don't know, but you came home pretty smashed…Natsume dropped you off, you were passed out." He said offering her some aspirin, she took it. _That's right, I was at a business party! And…I danced with…someone…Natsume was mad…_she couldn't remember anymore.

"What time is it?" Koko glanced at the clock on her nightstand.

"1:00pm." she groaned and fell back into her bed, great she would have a hangover on her date with Tsubasa, talk about a mood killer.

"Koko, get me some more aspirin."

--

Mikan had to admit that, for just recovering from an intense hangover, she looked pretty damn good. With her thick strapped, shimmer, black polka dotted dress that puffed at the skirt and her black tie up sandals, she looked damn adorable. Her hair was half up, half down and she wore light makeup; she didn't want to overdo it on their first date.

Mikan sighed, a date…but did she even want to go on this date? I mean sure Tsubasa was everything she _thought_ she wanted, but what did she really want?

--

When Mikan arrived at the park, near a little Italian restaurant they were supposed to meet at, she was shocked to say the least; Tsubasa was not alone. A pretty tall and slim girl stood hugging him; she had hair the color of raspberries and skin that looked flawless and creamy. Mikan couldn't believe it, was he doing this on purpose? Or was he playing her in broad daylight? It seemed to be neither as he finally spotted her and waved her over. Mikan wondered if he failed to notice that he still had an arm around the model-ish woman when they—as in Mikan and him—were supposed to be on a date?! Putting on an artificial smile she slowly headed over not sure whether to be angry or confused.

As she neared them she noticed how perfect they looked together, like two halves of a whole and she surprisingly wasn't as angry as she thought she would be, in fact it felt like she was almost… _relieved. _When she finally reached them she saw the tears that streaked the woman's face; oh crap was he breaking it off with some old flame? Mikan shifted her weight awkwardly and Tsubasa smiled weakly at her.

"Hi Mikan, this is my best friend Misaki Harada, she just broke up with her boyfriend and needs a shoulder to lean on…so is it ok if she has lunch with us?" Mikan glanced at his pleading eyes and Misaki's disheveled appearance and tear streaked face and sighed.

"Sure, no problem; I'm Mikan Sakura nice to meet you." Mikan said a bit weary offering a weak smile, Misaki answered with her own watery smile.

"Sorry…to ruin your date." She sniffled; Mikan just smiled kindly, her womanly instincts kicking in.

"It's no problem. I can go on a date any time, you on the other hand need to be taken care of." With that said both Tsubasa and Mikan guided Misaki into the quaint little restaurant for some much needed comfort food.

--

"What an asshole!" Mikan exclaimed twirling more Fettuccini Alfredo onto her fork and polishing it off. Mikan looked at Misaki, who now looked decent thanks to some ex-boyfriend bashing, and pointed her fork right at her.

"You should be happy he dumped you; that way you don't have to deal with his sorry ass." Mikan scoffed, Tsubasa hummed in agreement.

"I always said he was no good for you, you should listen to me more often." Tsubasa interjected as Misaki blushed and punched him in the arm.

"Jeez, just rub it in why don't you." She muttered, he stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled before they both started laughing together at their childishness. Mikan once again sighed as a small grin crawled onto her lips; it still startled her how perfect these two were for each other, and as jealous as she should be, she actually felt contented watching them. She only hoped that Tsubasa would come to realization of his like for her, it was good for both of them, especially after hearing about Misaki's tale of a million ex's. The girl went through boyfriends faster than tissues. Misaki glanced down at her watch where it read 6:00 pm.

"Oh man it's getting late, I better go, Kuro-chan won't feed himself!" Misaki said referring to her completely black kitten. She slid a piece of paper across the table.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mikan-chan, here's my number, feel free to call me and chat anytime." She said winking and waving before taking off. Tsubasa sighed and shook his head turning back to look at Mikan.

"I swear that girl breaks up with a guy every week and after all these years I still don't understand why she cries every time." Mikan giggled and Tsubasa gave a confused look.

"What?" Mikan smiled.

"Nothing, it's just I think you could put a stop all these break ups." Tsubasa's eyes widened.

"Really, how?" A sly smile took over Mikan's features.

"Well…you could always date her." Tsubasa, who had been in mid drink, spit out his water in alarm.

"What?!" Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Don't pretend like you don't know, you obviously think she's wonderful and attractive and the chemistry between you is incredible; why not give it a try?" Tsubasa seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"…I don't know." Mikan gave him a stern look.

"Just trust me." Tsubasa sighed.

"Ok, I _might._" Mikan nodded her acceptance as Tsubasa flagged down a waiter to ask for a check.

"And sorry, that things didn't work out...between us, I mean." Mikan just shook her head.

"I think I like things better now, plus now I have an awesome older brother and sister." She said. Tsubasa grinned at her then mocked hurt.

"I'm not that old am I?" Mikan shook her head, false sympathy coloring her face.

"I'm afraid you are. But don't worry I'll take care of you when you can't walk anymore." They both laughed and Mikan stood as Tsubasa finished signing the check.

"Well I parked out front so I'm going this way." Mikan said starting to head forward.

"Yeah, I'm out back, so I'll see you at work and thanks again!" Tsubasa said. Mikan waved from over her shoulder and made her way out the front door; she bumped into someone, falling backwards she was caught just in time by a strong grip on her forearm.

"Oww…" Mikan looked up only to see—

"Natsume, what are you doing here?" his crimson eyes seemed especially piercing for some reason and Mikan couldn't shake the feeling that she had forgotten something vital. Natsume pulled his eyes from hers just in time to see a strangely familiar figure leave the restaurant; his eyes narrowed and his jaw hardened.

"Were you on a date with Andou?" Natsume questioned sternly, Mikan lifted an eyebrow tersely.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." She snapped, he glared at her.

"Not my business, can you really say that after what happened last night?" Mikan's eyebrows furrowed, _Last night, what does he mean last night?_ Natsume looked down right insulted.

"Don't tell me you've seriously forgotten!" Mikan was about to retort that she had no idea what he was talking about when suddenly the flashbacks hit her hard and fast. Reo, Natsume getting angry, Natsume punching Reo, Natsume passionately kissing her…her enjoying it. Mikan gasped and covered her mouth with one hand, hesitantly she met his eyes, and they seemed to burn in the over head light; his eyes said it all.

There was no going back now.

_**End Chapter**_

**Plushy- **(Cowering in a corner) Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for my late updates!

**Natsume**- (Shaking his head and sighing) How very sad.

(Reviewers getting out their pitch forks)

**Plushy**- (Tearing up a bit) I-I'm s-s-sorry…

**Ruka**- (Glaring at Plushy) Sorry isn't good enough. (Starts to shake his head disappointedly)

(Reviews lighting their torches)

**Plushy**- HELP ME!! (Ahhhh! Pedals away on random bicycle)

_**Plushy: **_Ok, I'm REALLY sorry about my late updates but I didn't want to half ass this story so I was trying to make sure that I was satisfied with the chapter before I actually finished it; Also a new year of school has started meaning more stress for me and I'm having writers block on ALL my Gakuen Alice fics right now…sigh, pathetic isn't it?

**Note: **When Mikan thinks "What happened last night?" she is referring to the kiss…nothing else happened. So for all you perverts out there I would just like to remind you this is still rated T.

**Announcement!: If you want this fic's rating to change to M then go onto my profile and vote in the poll I have posted! The rating will go up or stay depending on the results. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ultimate Chase**

_By: Onyx L.S. _

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

_Ugh…I really don't feel like writing but please enjoy and review…douzo. _

**Chapter 7, An Enemy Appears **

Mikan felt heat rush to her face turning her ripe-tomato red. She bit her lip trying to keep what composure she had left. "That never happened!"

"Funny, you know just what I'm talking about." Mikan looked away. She couldn't face Natsume any longer.

"It was a mistake okay? I was drunk—it never happened." Mikan began to walk away but Natsume's next words stopped her.

"I wasn't drunk. How do you explain that?" His voice was calm, and for some reason that angered her. She glared at him. _How can he be so calm while I'm falling to pieces!?_

"I don't explain it Natsume. You do." She walked away.

--

When Mikan entered her apartment, slamming the door behind her, Koko was still on her couch in the family room watching ESPN. "Shoot! Shoot! No—not left, damnit!" Cheers and boos ensued from the TV screen. Mikan walked into her kitchen and yanked her refrigerator door open, grabbing the milk carton and talking a swing out of it. Koko glanced over in her general direction, noted that he shouldn't drink directly out of the carton anymore, and asked, "What is it this time?"

Mikan ignored him, putting the carton back in the fridge and grabbing an apple from the counter. "I don't know what you're talking about. And why are you still here, shouldn't you be apologizing to Anna right about now?" She replied, studying her apple.

"Avoiding the question." He noted. "You just drank directly out of the milk carton; you only use bad manners when you're really pissed." He added and Mikan spun on him angrily.

"I can act however I want, it's my house!" She stomped away into the hall and up the stairs to her bedroom. Koko shrugged and turned back to the game.

"Probably PMS or something…" he muttered to himself flipping the channel.

--

The next day at work Mikan studiously ignored Natsume, a hard task when he was with her almost every single second of the day. When lunch break came around Mikan didn't think she could feel more relieved or anxious to get out of there. But just as she was closing her briefcase and standing up, a familiar and friendly face popped in through the door.

"Mikan, you want to go to lunch together?" It was Tsubasa.

"Andou, how dare you enter my office without knocking." Natsume said, not looking away from his computer. Tsubasa rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry sir, it's just that I thought it was Mikan's office. I didn't realize you two worked so _close_." He sent Mikan a suggestive look; she glared back at him.

"Well just to inform you, that's not the only thing we do that's 'close' Andou. I suggest you remember that." Tsubasa smirked.

"Oh I will sir, not to worry. I won't lay a hand on her." Natsume didn't reply, but some of the tension in his shoulders relaxed noticeably. Tsubasa sent another cheeky smile to Mikan before walking out the door. Mikan followed.

--

"What was that?" She asked irritated. Tsubasa just folded his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

"I could ask you the same question." He shot back as they entered the elevator and headed down 12 floors.

"There's nothing going on between me and _Hyuuga_." She said the word between clenched teeth, and with enough malice to start a war.

Tsubasa shrugged, but sent her a skeptical look. "Doesn't look like he sees it that way."

"Why are you here anyway?"She asked, genuinely curious and trying to lose her foul mood. Tsubasa chuckled.

"Umm, I work here." Mikan nudged him with her elbow but a small smile over took her face.

"No you dolt, I mean why did you show up at my office?" Tsubasa's whole face lit up, as if he had just remembered he had done that, and a dazzling smile graced his lips.

"Well, actually, I thought about what you said before in the restaurant and asked Misaki out and…she said yes!" Mikan and Tsubasa started to jump around excitedly like grade school kids, holding hands and laughing. The elevator came to a stop on the second floor and the doors opened to reveal two old business men clearly coming out of a meeting. The men gave Mikan and Tsubasa strange looks and immediately they stopped jumping; Mikan smoothed her skirt. One of the men coughed before getting into the elevator the other following suite.

The ride down the next two floors was awkward to say the least, and as soon as the elevator dinged open again and the two men walked out Mikan and Tsubasa went back to acting like giddy children, but without the jumping.

"That's great Tsubasa! So where do you plan on taking her?" Mikan asked as they walked towards the main doors of the building. People in the lobby around them scurried left and right with papers in their hands, some giving Mikan and Tsubasa polite bows.

"That's just the thing…I don't know yet." He ruffled the back his hair in nervous habit.

"You idiot, you've been best friends for years and you don't know where to take her? What kind of friend are you?" Tsubasa looked at her with desperate and pleading eyes.

"Help?" Mikan sighed.

"I'm on my lunch break." She murmured; he didn't stop giving her the puppy eyes. "Fine." She grabbed his wrist pushing one towering, glass door of the building open and pulling Tsubasa after her.

"But you owe me for this."

--

Natsume couldn't concentrate. That damn Andou was out with Mikan right at this very moment; they could be doing anything! Hell they could even be fu— there was a knock on the door.

"Natsume, can I come in?" It was Ruka. Natsume grunted, knowing Ruka would enter even if he didn't say anything. A lesson he had learned the hard way when he was getting it on with another employee, and Ruka had walked in on them, despite the fact that the sign on the door had clearly read "busy".

"Brought you lunch." Ruka said placing a brown take-out bag on Natsume's desk. "Since I know you won't be leaving your office today." Natsume managed a gruff thanks before tearing into the bags contents. A subway sandwich with barbeque chips, just what he needed; he was starving.

"So that woman's coming today, right?" Natsume groaned and took a sip of his soda, that Ruka had also given him.

"Ugh, don't remind me. God I hate her." Ruka seemed to think about something as he took a bite of him own sandwich, situating himself in one of the leather chairs in front of Natsume's desk.

"What's her name again…Yuka Azumi?"

"Yeah, she's the most ruthless business woman I've ever met in my life, well, that is besides Imai." Ruka sent him a glare but it was without conviction. After all Hotaru was a little…

"Shut up, you're pretty ruthless yourself, so you shouldn't be talking." Natsume smirked at him.

"I'm just saying." But Natsume let the topic of Ruka's wife alone.

--

"Ok so just take her to the places you usually go." Mikan said. They were at a nearby Starbucks and while Tsubasa sipped on his decaf coffee Mikan picked at a muffin.

"Six flags?" Mikan tried to hide her lack of enthusiasm.

"Uh, sure; Amusement parks are fun." Tsubasa sighed heavily and placed his coffee down with a thump.

"Common, we're not in high school! I want to wow her, Mikan." Mikan took a bite of her muffin.

"Well, there's this nice restaurant I know, it's called La Etoile Brillant, but it's really expensive." Tsubasa seemed to consider this.

"…Misakis worth it." Mikan smiled at this.

"I'm so glad you said that. She's going to be super excited when she hears." Tsubasa gave Mikan a stern look.

"You can't tell her ok?" Mikan placed a hand over her heart mockingly.

"I won't tell a soul." She glanced down at her watch.

"Well we better get back; Natsume will scold us if we don't" Tsubasa smirked.

"Oh, so it's _Natsume_ now?" Mikan rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up." She stood up but looked back when Tsubasa didn't follow. She sent him a questioning look, he waved her off.

"I think I'll stay and finish my coffee, besides Hyuuga won't mind if I'm back a little late, in fact, it will probably please him. Anyway, work's only a few blocks away, I'll walk." Mikan shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

--

The elevator doors opened and Mikan strolled out of them, a smile on her face. She was so happy for Tsubasa; finally him and Misaki could be happy together. Mikan reached out a hand and grabbed the golden door knob that lead to Natsume's office. She pulled the door open and was shocked at who were inside.

It was Natsume and a woman. A woman that looked startlingly familiar. She had long brownish golden hair that was tied into a neat ponytail and streaked with gray from age. Her skin, while still healthy, was marred with wrinkles that looked like they were induced from stress rather than old age.

"Yuka?" The woman turned around, her face was a mask of perfect composure but Mikan could see the hint of shock in her eyes.

"Mikan?" Natsume looked between the two.

"You two know each other?" A nasty smile spread onto Yuka's face.

"But of course, it's only natural to know one's own daughter." Natsume didn't bother to conceal the shock he felt. His lovely Mikan was related of this…this she-devil?

"But how? You two have different surnames-"Mikan didn't bother looking at him, she was too busy glaring at her mother.

"Yuka took back her old name while I kept our family name, after my father died." Natsume's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Mikan-"

"Don't be. It's over with now." Yuka cut in with finality.

"Now, Mikan." Yuka turned her steely gaze back onto her child. "You're always saying 'Yuka this, Yuka that'. Is that anyway to address your mother?" The poisonous smile on Yuka's lips didn't falter, and Natsume didn't fail to notice the way Mikan clenched her fists.

Mikan looked to the ground, her nails leaving crescent marks on her palms.

"No," She took a deep breath. "No it's not. Sorry mother." Natsume had never seen Yuka look happier, or more sinister.

"You are forgiven. Well then," She paused to send Natsume a polite and completely fake smile, and gesture Mikan into one of the two black leather chairs in front of Natsume's desk.

"Shall we talk?"

_**End Chapter**_

_**Onyx: **_I don't really think I have anything important to say…accept I hope you enjoyed the chapter?

And please review and give me feedback; I'm fairly sure my writing has changed a bit since before.

That's all. Thanks for reading!

_PS. To Vein, _

_I receive all of your comments, but since you are anonymous I can't reply to you. I'd like to thank you for your unending support, and sorry for my incompetent updates. Just know that I'm determined not to delete any of my stories and finish all of them. So though it might take a while, I hope you'll continue to read. _

_much love, Onyx. _


End file.
